


The Contract

by arrny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Castiel, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowstiel - relationship - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Crowley, Supernatural Season 6, Top Crowley, Violent Crowley, Violent Sex, contract sex, crowstiel, 슈퍼내추럴 시즌 6, 크로스티엘, 크로캐스, 폭력적인 섹스, 협박 강간 주의
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 천사를 본 인간들은 먼저 실망부터 해야했다. 뭐, 일단 그들이 보는 천사는 인간 거죽을 뒤집어 쓴 생김새니 안 그래도 실망하겠지만.  그 외에도 그들의 잔인함에, 한심함에 그리고 멍청함에 크게 실망해야 마땅했다. 그래, 특히 멍청함 말이지… 깃털 달린 놈들의 지능은 실망스러울 정도였다. 심지어 그들의 숙적인 악마조차 그 멍청함에 조금 김이 빠질 정도라면 이해가 가는가?





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> 크라울리와 카스티엘이 6시즌에서 거래를 했을 때 시점. 천사와 악마의 계약에는 키스보다 더한 스킨십이 필요했으면 좋겠다는 망상에서 시작했습니다. 태그에 쓴 대로 각종 트리거 소재 주의.

 천사를 본 인간들은 먼저 실망부터 해야했다. 뭐, 일단 그들이 보는 천사는 인간 거죽을 뒤집어 쓴 생김새니 안 그래도 실망하겠지만.  그 외에도 그들의 잔인함에, 한심함에 그리고 멍청함에 크게 실망해야 마땅했다. 그래, 특히 멍청함 말이지… 깃털 달린 놈들의 지능은 실망스러울 정도였다. 심지어 그들의 숙적인 악마조차 그 멍청함에 조금 김이 빠질 정도라면 이해가 가는가?

  “쯧…”

악마는 혀를 차며 아래에 깔린 천사의 검은 머리채를 잡아올렸다. 큿, 이 사이로 삼키지 못한 신음이 샜다. 그 모습이 퍽 재미있어 크라울리는 입가를 올렸다.  

 “자기야, 그렇게 죽은 듯이 있으면 박을 맛이 안 나잖아.”

 죽은 듯이 늘어져 있던 천사의 턱에 힘이 들어가는 게 보였다. 크라울리는 놀람을 과장하며 한 손 가득히 쥐고 있던 머리채를 놓았다.

  “흠, 뭐, 싫으면 여기서 거래는 끝내던가.”

 거래라는 한 마디에 천사가 힘겨운 몸짓으로 허리를 일으켜 세웠다. 그럼 그렇지, 멍청한 녀석들은 어쩔 수가 없다.

 “말 잘 듣는군.”

 분노인지 수치인지 모를 감정에서 비롯된 떨림이 카스티엘의 나체를 훑고 지나갔다. 꼴에 천사라고 그는 작은 모욕에도 전혀 면역력이 없었다.  아, 아니 정정해야겠군. ‘지미 노박’, 그 그릇 녀석의 나체.

 크라울리는 그가 추가 계약 조건을 이야기했을 때 이 멍청한 천사가 했던 반응을 떠올렸다.

 ‘겨우 그것인가? 이게 그릇일 뿐이라는 것은 알고 있지?’

속을 긁어 놓는 냉소적인 푸른 눈. 명백한 비웃음에 그는 입술을 비틀며 입 안 쪽 살을 꾹 물었다. 그리고는 끄덕였다.

 ‘…마음대로 취해라.’

 결국 몸까지 팔아넘기는 주제에 천사가 그리 고고하게 대꾸하지만 않았더라도, 혹은 그 앞에서 직접 넥타이와 셔츠 단추를 끌러 내리지만 않았더라도 그는 이렇게 천사를 증오하지는 않았을 것이다. 그리고 반쯤 나체가 된 채로 다가와 도발과 혐오 어린 시린 눈으로 그를 바라보지만 않았더라도.  

 후회하게 해주지, 악마는 천사의 기세에 저도 모르게 압도되어 작게 말했을 뿐이었다. 여전히 자만에 가득 차 있는 치천사는 들은 척도 하지 않았다. 그 순간부터 이었을 것이다. 그가 눈앞의 재수 없는 거래 상대를 산산조각 내주겠다고 결심한 것 말이다.

  다시금 분노가 치솟았다. 인간 하나 따위 때문에 악마에게 몸을 판 천사이면서. 그는 증오를 담아 카스티엘의 안으로 세게 허리를 쳐올렸다. 벌써 수 시간 째 혹사 당한 천사는 다시금 내리쳐지는 폭력에 몸을 가늘게 떨었다.


End file.
